The Potion Master's Lust
by Sark-X-Stalker
Summary: Yaoi aka Slash. One-Shot. Rated M due to Severus's rape of Harry. Very first one-shot please Read and review. MIGHT add at least one more chapter. Who knows? Enjoy.


Title:

I do NOT own Harry Potter.

WARNING: Rape: Not intended for immature audiences or children. This is a YAOI which means Male on Male, if you do not wish to read such material I suggest you hit the back button and try your search again.

Ok, so this is my VERY FIRST lemon as well as my VERY FIRST one shot. Depending on reviews it may even be my last. I NEED critiques! You know the drill thank you very much and I hope you enjoy it.

_**Harry - Snape**_

_**First One Shot**_

Raven hair, sparkling fiery emerald hues and such a slender well molded body. The smutty thoughts would fill the man's mind. His silken oil black hair hung in his pale features as his cold eyes rested on the youth who was struggling with his assignment, back to the instructor. Severous was standing tall and silent at the back of the classroom, his movements like shadows melting in and out of the class's awareness. Of course they were always aware of his presence; it was hard not to be. Just being in the same hallway tended to make their neck hair bristle, but this had begun to become a boring routine for the slender potions master. He growled lightly to himself as he held a rather distracting image in his mind. It disgusted him, completely. How could he even think such things of this, this boy?!

His slender fingers wrapped about the cuffs of his ebony cloak. He was just like that bastard James. No, he only looked like James, and much to his own disgust he had always thought James a gorgeous figure. Now Harry, in his fifth year at Hogwarts had become quite like his father in appearance, hell he was beautiful the first year he was here in his classroom. The strongest attraction, he would have to admit would be the boys personality. He held his fathers beauty and determination… but this boy was nothing like the cocky arrogant man his father had been. Yes, his father had been an admirable man… but he was rather cruel, and that cruelty had passed into Severus's cold hardened shell of a personality.

Suddenly there was a loud crack that lashed at the air and Severus's dark hues would flicker back to reality as, low and behold, Harry had blown the potion at hand. He'd even managed to beat Neville to the punch. He growled as a frown creased his features. He seemed to appear out of nowhere behind the boy a firm hand grasped the youths shoulder as he watched the colored smoke lift into the air with some hissing sparks and a sickening odor. "Mister Potter…" He drawled, his voice was like a deadly poison, something silky and alluring, but something that struck fear in people.

Harry swallowed feeling the man's grip on his shoulder and his mouth went dry. His expression held a determined air about it though as his emerald hues dared not to look up. "Yes? Professor Snape Sir?" He asked with a voice that was traced lightly with something that quivered. He'd blown the potion, royally if he did say so himself. In fact he doubted Neville could do any worse, which was saying a lot despite his friendship with the nervous wreck of a boy. He could feel Snape's eyes on him like a cobra watching and waiting for the strike, and his velvety voice only helped to sink his heart to his stomach. "Would you mind reading me the list of ingredients for this potion?" Severus asked letting a cruel smirk flitter across his lips. It was then that the boy's emerald hues would glance up through his round glasses to the man looking somewhat peeved and determined, but traced with the knowing of what was to come.

Harry went down the list and paused as he came to two very similar sounding ingredients. It would only take a few more moments as the class watched in silence that Snape would make a mockery of him again before the school, deducting points from the Gryffindor's and assigning a detention for that night. He grimaced as the Slytherin snickered and his friends Ron and Hermione would send him some sympathetic looks. He had enough on his plate as it was with all of this mess of a year than to have to worry about Snape and detention. Severus however would simply smile in a cold manner and seemed to meld back into his usual survey of the class and the deduction of points from others, including the ever popular klutz Neville.

** And I'm skipping right along to later that night, because I'm tired and I want to post this up tonight. **

Severus grumbled to himself thoroughly disgusted with his day and the growing headache that plagued him. He held his head in one hand as the other gripped his desk, he needed something. Something to change things up a bit, to release himself from his frustration and pent up emotions. His arm throbbed in beat with his headache faintly and for some reason that night he had just began to think about all sorts of things. He was having another attack of racing thoughts when suddenly there was a knock at the door of the classroom. He glared down at the paperwork below him scattered across his desk. "Enter." He replied irritably, seething would be a bit better of a word for it. The door would creak and someone would enter and stop short a few feet from his desk.

When Severus didn't look up or move a centimeter from his position Harry, for some reason, became worried. The man looked… broken in this state. He looked over worked, aged, and so tired and weary that he might topple over. This was unlike what he was used to seeing him. He'd caught glimpses of this scene whenever the man seemed to get moody, but he'd never been so open and obvious with it for such a long period of time, even if 'long' were a few painfully slow moments. It happened slowly, but it was somehow sudden to Harry. Snape would raise his head to look the boy over. His hair fell as if to caress his angular features and his narrowed hues made him look… he swallowed at the idea and shoved it from thought. That was just gross, why on earth had he thought such a thing? Although he'd noticed his suspicious scrutiny and obsession with Snape grew fainter and fainter with reasonable concerns.

Now with little to no reason to be obsessed with the man's motives with the dark lord, he felt as if he needed to watch him so carefully, but he felt awkward about it. He wasn't sure why he felt so about the greasy old git. Severus's dark hues would lift from the paperwork to find a familiar damned boy before him. He'd forgotten somehow that he'd assigned detention to Harry earlier that day. Now though, Harry stood a bit more wide-eyed than he'd probably intended and so… He didn't even need to finish the thought before he suddenly rose, the aged and weary appearance fled him and now he stood tall and strong with his usual icy presence. He frowned down at Harry for a moment but swept past the boy. "Follow me Potter." He ordered the boy and held his hands together in front of him trying to suppress a painfully familiar throb that had no relation to headaches or dark lord callings.

Harry blinked a bit curious and taken aback. Follow him? Where were they going? The forest? The basements? Harry's imagination turned wild with the many ways the man had in mind to torture him and make him miserable. He frowned lightly and followed the man with his eyes to the floor. For some reason just being around the man made him feel… empty? No that was the wrong word certainly, his misery laid with the man's existence itself. Harry became consumed in thought, so much so that he hadn't noticed until he was right in front of a strange door he'd not seen before where they had gone. Severus muttered something he couldn't hear and the stone door he could have barely seen against the wall opened up for them. A blast of cold air seemed to emit from the room and envelope him sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Uh, Sir?" He asked uneasy and uncertain about what they were doing. "Detention will be served in my room tonight Potter, or do you think the dark lord has something to do with this room too?" Snape taunted over his shoulder and entered gracefully into the room. Harry felt the blood rush to his features. Snape liked to tease him about the dark lord now that Harry kept blaming everything on the vile demon of a man. He stood a bit straighter and marched into the room with a firm determination to show Snape up. He walked in past Snape as the man shut the door, and he couldn't help but look around. He shivered a bit; the room must have been the coolest room in the whole school. The floors were cold and hard, but dark carpet had been laid down in most placed to relieve the constant pound of shoes against hard flooring.

The place was dim, lit by a few candles here and there. He wandered to a certain point and stopped to ogle the room, this was only the forefront room he supposed, it held a sort of study or relaxation area to the left, and to the right was a small dinning area of where there was actually a small stove accompanied with a fridge, and sink. The cabinets were mainly drawers where he suspected silverware and dishes found their way. There seemed to be a pantry closet closer to the small dinning table and then a dark archway with a heavy dark wood door with a cast iron handle sunken into the archway that must have lead to someplace else. The bedroom perhaps?

Severus had tossed his cloak to the chair in the study area, that area had only two chairs and a couple tall book cases filled from edge to edge with various books and a small coffee table with two cup holders atop the simple stone top. "Go into the bedroom Potter, I want you to get the potions list from today's assignment." He commanded. When Harry looked back to him he was amused at the boy's reaction. Without his robes he wore a form fitting white dress shirt and slender black dress pants. He'd already removed his shoes at the door. Harry's hues widened a bit and he would turn a strange shade of pink before running off to the door in the shadowed archway that he assumed held the list of things he'd messed up. He had noticed quickly that he should take off his shoes and took them off at the bedroom door; he didn't need another detention for getting the man's room dirty.

What Harry hadn't noticed was how quickly and close behind the potions master had followed him into the room. The room was dark and the door had suddenly closed behind him. He spun around in the cold darkness and was thrown back against the floor as he was suddenly unequipped of his wand. Startled he tried to scramble up his glasses were cock-eyed, not that it mattered since he couldn't see. However suddenly there was a person atop of him and weighing him down into place on the conveniently carpeted portion of the floor, which had only helped a minimal amount with the hot crack that had seared through his head and dazed him. Before he could protest, ask, or say anything there would be a flash and the dim lights of candles made the room come to life. He froze seeing the potions master overtop of him.

Severus smirked broadly at Harry's reaction. His eyes were wide, and his glasses were at an adorable angle, not that he really liked the idea of adorable being the wording for it, but it would do for the time being. Suddenly Harry's brows furrowed and he tried to push the older man off of him. "What are you doing?!" He demanded fiercely. "Shut it Potter." Snape snapped back and forced his mouth against the boys. Harry lost all breath he could have possibly had in that one moment. He had gone from a normal day to… he had quieted for a moment as the older mans lips took his own in a harsh kiss. The man would pull away licking his own lips. This caused Harry to stare blankly up at the man for a moment before subconsciously licking at his own lips. "Wha-"He tried to start but suddenly he was taken up into the air and tossed atop a bed he'd not been aware of.

Harry's pulse quickened as he realized he was atop dark silken sheets under the slender form of his potions master. This wasn't happening. He thought to himself lost for some moments. When the man's lips took to his again he felt for just a moment to sink into it, as if by some nature he was accepting this. Oh god no. He thought and shoved his hands against the man's surprisingly firm chest. This broke their kiss and the man would look irritated down at the boy. "I'm not gay!" Harry snapped furiously as the thought of this man taking advantage of him screamed through his mind. He tried to scramble up and get away, but he'd found himself suddenly thrust back down to the bed and he went icy cold as he heard clicking. He jerked his hands forward, to find with a cold sinking emotion that he'd been cuffed just like that to the iron headboard of the bed.

He jerked roughly again his eyes averting to see his wrists clad in irons so to speak. He should have been more alarmed, more protesting, more frightened or angered, instead the only thought that crossed his mind was that it would figure that Snape of all people would have been kinky. He suddenly remembered his position as he felt Snape sit up, straddling the boy at about his waist. Glaring emerald hues turned up to the snake of a man. Harry's mouth was creased in a sort of frown, but his expression had faltered. Severus smirked knowing deep inside he was sure to regret this, when had he decided to do this again? Why on earth had he made such a rash decision after such a long time of doing nothing? The questions were brushed aside at the curious look in Harry's face.

"Don't worry Potter, it won't matter." He purred and his hands would fall to the boys' shirt ends. Harry looked a bit alarmed as he squirmed under the mans weight. This only caused Severus to smirk as he leaned down and placed another kiss against the boy's mouth. Harry tried to pull away still shocked with the suddenness of it all and the uncertainty of why he wasn't reacting more like he should, and why he'd found himself thinking about how he'd never imagined the man's lips would be so warm. He tried to close his eyes tightly, like it would make everything disappear and go back to normal. To find himself waking in a heavy sweat from this nightmare… he wouldn't allow the thought to enter his mind that it would have even been believable after the strange dreams he'd been having.

Harry, he tasted sweet. It was a strange taste for Severus to feast upon as he would suddenly force his tongue into the boy's mouth. Surprisingly still Harry seemed more subservient than he'd initially attempted to be. Although Harry tried a few times to force his tongue out of his mouth, soon Snape's hands however were under the boy's shirt and searching over pale flesh. Harry turned a shade of color in his features as he realized that his body jolted with every trace the man's fingers left behind. He gasped suddenly eyes wide and giving Severus the chance to fill his mouth with his crafty tongue. He had jumped lightly as the potions master had found the small pink nubs of his nipples and flicked at them. Soft finger pads began to lightly circle around them playing at them and causing the boy to feel suddenly weak and prone.

Harry cursed in his mind as he tried not to make a sound. Snape tasted of strange sorts of spices as his tongue played about in his mouth and his hands worked a strange new kind of 'magic' on his body. He'd never felt like more of a slut before he'd found himself responding to these touches. He'd begun to play back tenderly with Snape's tongue and his wrists jerked at his bonds to try and make the man stop as something began to ache. He squirmed as he felt his nipples begin to throb a bit too. Severus suddenly pulled from Harry's mouth letting the boy suck in the sweet cold air of the room. His glasses seemed as if they might fog with as pink as his cheeks had become.

Severus smiled as he ran his hands down the boy's sides under the schools shirt. "How does it feel?" He drawled and kept his deadly smirk when the boy's shining eyes flittered to the masters features. He could feel Harry shudder under his hands, "Y-you can't do this…" came the pathetic change of subject. "Oh can't I?" Snape asked quirking a slender brow. Harry couldn't respond, his shirt was suddenly over his face and he couldn't see, and just as quickly it was up by his wrists which struggled still to free them from there fixed position. Severus slid down a bit brushing lightly over Harry's growing arousal. Harry bit his lip closing his eyes and trying to turn his face into the sheets.

Snape would have none of it, his expression was far too delicious and he wanted more of the boy's mouth. He wanted to taste his lips, feast upon them and work his way down and across the boy's defined body. His dark eyes ate up the image of Harry's bare chest and flexing arms. They paused for a minute at his neck and then traveled to his lips which were sucked together in defiance. He grabbed the child's chin in his forefinger and thumb, turning him to face his assailant. Harry's eyes pricked open to stare up into a hungry expression of Snape's he was sure he'd never actually seen. Those dark eyes glittered with lust and his hair caressed his cheeks with as close as the man was.

He'd always imagined that hair to be oily, but it felt soft and silken. What was he thinking? It seemed as if the man became even sexier with each look he received from him. Sexier? What the bloody hell was he even attempting to think here?! He felt a throb realizing Snape's hands had gone idle, and a strange feeling of loss because of it. He had succumbed to Snape so quickly, what was wrong with him?! Suddenly his mouth was Snape's once again, that tongue coming in and out of the boy's mouth, playing with Harry's own tongue and he could feel his mouth suddenly stray from his mouth. Before he'd know it Snape had made a trail of hot kisses down to the boy's neck. Harry felt suddenly, the heavy hot breath against his neck, and became aware that Snape had taken to massaging his nipples.

He breathed shallowly, but a bit jagged from his normal pace with how mesmerizing it felt to have the mans slender fingers causing such, such, he held his breath to keep from letting out a lusting sigh from the slow work and sudden lack of motion from the mans mouth. Snape smirked watching Harry's expression; it became all too obvious to the man that Harry had never been touched as he was now. He succumbed quickly to the foreign sensations and seemed to lose himself faster than someone who would have been all too aware of such things. He licked his lips hungrily, he unlike Harry was already fully erect in his pants before it had even begun, but he didn't want to rush things too much, he already felt like he was rushing things.

"Tell me." He taunted referring to his earlier question. "How does it, feel?" He drawled and couldn't help but smile hearing a very faint high grunt of the boy trying to come up with something to shoot back, but being too absorbed. He ran his thumbs in steady slow circles causing those buds of nipples to soften even as they tried to harden up again. He would suddenly apply a bit more pressure and Harry stopped himself short of arching up as his head twitched to fall back. He was pretty determined alright. Snape thought and without another thought he would take his mouth to the boy's neck. His lips encircled a part of his flesh along his slender neck and his teeth lightly grazed the flesh as his tongue traced lightly over the suddenly very aware flesh. He smiled lightly against the flesh at the taste of Harry.

Harry suddenly felt that damned hot mouth against his neck combined with a little more pressure against his very much seduced nipples and couldn't hold back a sudden gasping little moan letting his head fall back so that Snape was suddenly granted a full access of his neck and his chest thrust upward. His hands balled into fists for a moment as he thought to cry with a new sprung hardness took to his groin. Snape took to tormenting the boys neck; biting, nipping, suckling, and kissing it about. It drove Harry mad. He had never before experienced anything like it and it made him feel dazzlingly as if he was alive for the first time, lust educing sensations scorched through his body and he was feeling rather heated, making him glad that the room was indeed very cool, not that he was all too aware of it, it just added to the sensations causing his body to want to give in completely to Snape.

"N-no!" Harry panted as Severus kissed down his neck and collar bone making way towards the boy's nipples with his mouth. His neck was tender enough, he was sure to lose himself if he… he didn't have time to finish his thought feeling slender hands falling to his hips and running up and down his thighs. Just before a smoldering, hungry mouth caught his right nipple with a small kiss, a light nip and a scorching tongue play that caused him to cry out a bit high in pitch trying to suck in air, air, he needed to breath damn it! Was this some form of sensual torture? A new way Voldemort had set Snape up to kill him with?! He jerked trying to bring his hands down, he needed to stop the man, Snape, Severus, the potions master… the master over his body that played him like an violin in some strange new intoxicating symphony.

Hands parted Harry's legs a bit to run sensually around his inner thighs, massaging the tense muscles in his thighs, causing Harry's pants to become all the more smaller as he felt Snape's tongue flick against his nipple and then make a heated trail to his other neglected nipple. He moaned squirming at his vulnerability, at his pulsing want, his throbbing need. He groaned gasped when Snape let loose of his nipples to heavily slap the boy across his rib cage. He glared up at the jarring act only to realize it had somehow heightened his arousal, his skin felt a new sense of alive as he glared up at the man.

"I asked you a question boy, and you still haven't answered me." He said a bit heavy with an alluring sort of seduction to his tone. Suddenly Harry felt pain searing through his head as his hair was grabbed up in Severus's hand pulling his head back farther into the sheets. "Answer me boy." He said dangerously close to his mouth with a dark lusting tone. Harry gritted his teeth, the pain reminded him he didn't really want to be here doing this with this man. He stared up through his glasses setting a straight face. This caused Snape to smile as he would rise up on his knees. A hand slipped down past Harry's chest, stomach and hovered at the boy's waistline. Harry twitched lightly, "Stop it!" He demanded. "You can't do this! Let me go!" He snapped through gritted teeth.

Snape smirked as his hand found its way over the pant clad cock that was hard, firm and longing. Harry gasped lightly as he felt the fingertips tracing over his tightly bound groin. He turned a light pink again as Snape snickered. "I don't think so Potter. You'll beg me, and I'll make you mine." He drawled darkly and a bit sharply. He applied a little pressure and Harry's determined gaze became a bit dazed as he felt an insanity riveting his whole body. Oh how he wanted, he could feel such, such pleasure. It ripped trough his body and he ached all over for someone to save him from the throbbing ache, to release him from the maddening torment. A small bit more of pressure became apparent and it made Harry stifle a moan at first trying to look away, but his hair was still tangled in Severus's fingers which caused him to arch unwillingly. A slow circle, a circle eight and a counterclockwise circle traced themselves across Harry's pulsing want.

He blushed harshly as he let out a moan and squirmed, which only caused new unexpected lines across the bundled hardness. Snape traced his groin from front to about Harry's ass running one finger, two, and he could feel Harry push himself up towards him, but he kept it light and far enough from him to keep him from gaining anything but torment. Harry glared up at Snape with an anger at first but after a few seconds his mouth hung a bit open in a silent cry and an endearing expression of lust and need that caused Severus to want to rip open his pants and go at it hard and long, to make this boy cry, to call out his name and force him to cum again and again until he would lay wasted atop the masters bed.

"Oh… Severus…" came a quiet plea that caused a broad smirk to cross the man's lips. "Yes?" He drawled lazily tracing over the bulge in Harry's pants, his breath hot against Harry's cheek and down his neck. No! Harry screamed in his head, but his thoughts had gone to fuzz. He didn't want to ask, he didn't want to beg, to plead. He wasn't Snape's play thing damn it! But the torture… the pain, the lust, the need, the want. The sex, he wanted the sex, he wanted to cum hard and quickly to rid himself of this horrible torment. But why, why did it have to be Snape?! But these thoughts didn't matter to him as he felt himself feeling all pent up and unable to do anything. He withered under Snape and pulled at his cuffs.

He groaned lightly regretting his coming words. "Se-Severus…." He whined, he knew that Severus was well aware of what he wanted to say. "Severus, you've called me that twice now Harry." He purred. "What?" He asked again simple and plain as he played at the button on Harry's pants, tormenting, teasing and taunting. Harry gritted his teeth and turned a bright red. "Oh… God… Severus just fuck me! Fuck me damn it!" He cried tears falling quickly down his heated cheeks at the embarrassment of it all, panting like a hound and sweating like a stallion. Severus grinned and literally just about ripped the boy's pants off, underneath there were no underwear and Severus was quite pleased at the small drop of pre-cum along Harry's relatively impressive hardness.

Harry gasped, his color fading and his tears ceasing as he felt the cold air race to envelope his throbbing manhood. He sighed almost dreamily as Severus ran the tip of a single finger up the quivering staff. He moaned and groaned trying to rock himself, bucking a bit into the air, the tickling feeling of that singular finger was enough to have him practically drooling, but not enough to make him release. Severus seized the hilt of Harry's cock and Harry about cried again. Suddenly he was even more aroused, but he couldn't cum. It was like a switch Severus had seized, he could torment Harry all he liked and Harry was powerless.

Powerless to stop it, powerless to refuse it, powerless to him in all totality, Severus smirked as the boy twitched, he ran fingertips across the purpling staff of the boy and traced very light circles around the already purple head. "Severus!" Harry moaned and he sounded all to pleading. "You know Harry; I'm a bit more than just Severus…" He drawled smirking. "What am I to you Potter? What will you address me as?" He asked curiously. Harry whined in want as Snape played at him without giving him a chance to even attempt to cum, just building him up and up. "Mmmm…" Harry groaned trying to keep his mouth closed. "Mmmm?" Severus taunted in question.

Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out what Severus wanted to hear. Suddenly there was a shock as the very tip of Snape's tongue licked slowly across the head of Harry's cock. His eyes shot open and he bucked violently pulling at his restraints. He had full control, Harry realized, he would jump at the slightest touch, he had him begging for his touch and he wanted it so bad. He felt like a dirty little slut, like some groveling fool for some tantalizing treat. "Answer me Harry." Snape said it low and deep, his hot breath against Harry's cock. "What power do I have Harry? Who am I?" He question with a small little lick to the tip of his salty sweet tip. It drove Harry mad as he bucked violently and tried to force his eyes shut and keep his mouth shut. No, no, no, no… he couldn't… but the soft circles that suddenly ran down his hardness at the mercy of Severus's soft slender fingertips were driving him over the edge.

"Master!" He yelped breathless. "Oh god Severus… you're the master, the master, just please!" He whined and begged and moaned squirming and feeling no regret in his words in his need. "Please!" He panted and Severus smiled broadly. "Please what Potter? Where do you expect to get with such broken English?" Severus demanded. "Please Severus, Master, I-I-" Harry had started frantic for his release when suddenly his entire throbbing member was swallowed up in Snape's flaming mouth. His tongue flicked across the tip, down the sides and around the base and Harry screamed. He jerked harder at his cuffs than ever before and bucked, but Snape's hands held his thighs down firmly driving Harry insane. There was a magical sort of tingle speeding through his throbbing sex and he arched his back, unable to escape the new torment, he expected to cum but the fun Severus was having with his member wasn't quick enough.

He moaned and began to make the sweetest noises panting heavily and begging in a sort of random babble every now and then. Severus felt the back of his mouth get a little wet and he lavished in the taste of the salty sweetness of a very short squirt of cum that had just begun to come to the tip of Harry's cock. He swallowed the warm liquid as he would start to move his head up and down on Harry's cock driving him near insanity as he massaged his inner thighs at the same time. Harry suddenly saw stars and a flash of blackness as he called out Severus's name and he came in a hard rush that disappeared down Severus's throat. He came once, twice, oh god when did Severus ever stop?! He cried out in his mind and wished he could force Severus off of him so he could stop cumming and recover from his state of mental and physical torment.

No… instead he felt faint, having lost count or track of how many times he'd cum due to Severus's incessant heat against his loins and his damned magical hands that fondled him all over those tender areas that ought to be left alone after ejaculation. When Severus finally stopped forcing the boy to cum into madness he crawled up the boys body to plant a harsh kiss against the boys panting lips and he wasn't surprised when he reacted instinctively to the tongue that violated him in seemingly all the right places. He could taste himself mixed with Snape's own spices of flavor. His head was in a tizzy and he was a little hazy in expression. There was a strange sort of swelling in his chest that he wanted to explore a bit, uncertain of what it was, hearing his heartbeat mixed with the panting that escaped his lips. "M-Master…" He mumbled a trace of some memory that had just occurred escaping him. He swallowed a dry feeling in his mouth as he looked up into the superior expression that painted Severus's features. However, a slight shadow of worry seemed to grasp at the edges of his powerful features.

Harry's features skewed a bit in confusion before he lay his head back and lay letting a very peaceful and graceful pleasure wash over him as he sighed lightly. "Harry?" Came the unusually quiet response to the question that hadn't really been asked from the boy. Snape was worried now. His lust seemed to have been beaten back to a reality and he had come to realize that he was pretty much screwed. He'd just raped Harry Potter, a student, his student, Dumbledore's favorite little student and a minor. His thoughts weren't very organized. He blinked hearing the boy settle and quiet with a light dreamy sigh. Severus lowered the boy's shirt back down and set to work getting rid of the boys' bounds. If he ran he could always spell him into being unable to move and force him to drink a potion to have him forget that evening.

Severus moved to get off of the bed and look for the potion but was stopped quite suddenly. It had been a weak hold, but he'd look back bewildered that Harry had indeed reached out and taken hold of the man's wrist. "Sir…" Came his far away voice etched with a spent sort of lust. His eye twitched lightly seeing the deflowered boy's wide green eyes looking up from skewed glasses. "Wh-what is it Potter?" He snapped irritable. Harry smiled very lightly as he became so very tired. He fell back to the potions masters bed and became enveloped in a pleasant slumber he'd not had in what seemed all of his life. Severus straightened up looking down straight faced at the boy whose hand slowly slipped from its grasp to a dead sort of position, hanging over the side of the bed as the boy breathed lightly against one of his own pillows.

What was that? He wondered still taken aback. He glared at the boy as if everything that night had been Harry's fault before his glare gave way to an invisible sort of peace. "Damned brat… falling asleep in my bed…" He muttered but shook his head as he turned away to find a separate place to sleep. Perhaps he had nothing to worry about… they'd see about that in the morning… although somewhere hidden deep within he worried still about a million and one different things. However those worries were pushed aside as he found his own slumber in an armchair facing the bed from across the room. He watched the boy sleep until he himself passed out.

Harry's dreams caused him to wake in a cold sweat. He jolted awake gasping for breath. He'd dreamed that Voldemort had taken Severus's life, and for some time he tried to figure out why that bothered him at all. Until the memories of earlier that night rushed back to him. He blushed deeply swallowing realizing he was still in Severus's bed and it was still late at night. He glanced over adjusting his glasses to focus on a sleeping potions master from across the room. He froze lightly seeing the mans fist holding up his face, legs crossed and body slumped back into the chair. He sat for a long moment before a reluctant smile took to his lips. He'd found out why he was obsessed with Snape that night.

This thought followed him out of the bed and across the room. He bent down and lightly kissed the sleeping mans forehead. It would be his little secret, and perhaps, with a sort of reluctant hope Snape would give him another detention like this sometime soon… He never knew how much of a dirty boy he was he thought with a smirk. He would return to the Gryffindor common room after a while longer of watching the man. They had taken a scary step, and he couldn't deny he wasn't frightened by it and a million other thoughts that plagued him… but he found himself smiling as he went to bed again later that night. He'd never felt better.

End

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Alrighty then, I personally think I got rather out of character at the end but I think that was because I got a little lazy with it because I hit writers block. That and for a one shot I thought it was pretty long and I had to cut it short of our dear Harry being overwhelmed with lust and turning the tables. –Pouts-**

**Anywhom, please please PLEASE give me your thoughts. Good, bad, otherwise, and let me know how I can improve and what you thought about it in general. What was your favorite part ect? Whelp, this kittens off to bed so goodnight and thank you again!**


End file.
